Disney Songs: Zelda Edition Part 1
by tdjloz6496
Summary: A remade version of a project from a few years ago. There will be some songs that are not Disney-related, but most of them are (as well as a few new ones). All credit goes to its rightful owners, and, as a warning, some lyrics may sound a bit awkward. Also, THERE ARE SPOILERS! On that note, here are 10 songs parodied by the world of Hyrule!
1. For the First Time in Forever (Ghirahim)

For the First Time in Forever (from Frozen)

 _This first chapter takes place right after the demon lord finally captures Zelda and travels to the past to resurrect Demise._

 _A/N: When Link's part of the song begins, he is still in the present with Groose and the old lady. Also, when he sings "take hold", he's telling himself to face his destiny._

[Ghirahim:]

I walk through the gate and through the door

I cannot tolerate this anymore

Who knew I would be trifled by some boy?

For years I've roamed the sacred grounds

No golden goddess to be found

Finally I can express my joy

There'll be infernal things around us

My job will soon be complete

This victory has never tasted sweet!

'Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be darkness, there'll be gloom

For the first time in forever

They will surely meet their doom

It makes me positively giggly

That this world will live in fear

'Cause for the first time in forever

He will soon be here

The golden goddess is in her gown

Fetchingly draped across the ground

The presence of sophisticated grace

And soon I will see him standing there

A demonic being, fiery hair

He's bound to set the whole wide world ablaze

And when he finally arises,

I shall greet him with a bow

There is nothing that can stop me now

For the first time in forever

This old ritual, soon, will start

For the first time in forever

I can feel rainbows in my heart

Oh, for this extraordinary moment

I've waited all my life

'Cause for the first time in forever

I've made it through the strife

[Link:]

Can't let him win, can't let him flee

Be the hero that you're supposed to be

Be bold, take hold, fulfill your goal

Make one wrong move and she will lose her soul

[Link:] But I have to save the day

[Ghirahim:] It all happens today

[Link:] Stop him or it's too late

[Ghirahim:] I truly cannot wait

[Link:] One last time I'll travel through the gate

[Ghirahim:] The gate

[Ghirahim:] For the first time in forever

[Link:] Can't let him win, can't let him flee

[Ghirahim:] I'm seeing what I long to see

[Link:] Be the hero that you're supposed to be

[Ghirahim:] A chance to change this great big world

[Link:] Be bold

[Ghirahim:] To what it's meant to be

[Link:] Be bold, take hold, fulfill your goal

[Ghirahim:]

I don't have until tomorrow,

So it must occur today

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Master's here to stay!


	2. Once Upon a December (Tetra)

That's the Love I Remember ("Once Upon A December" from Anastasia)

 _This chapter takes place during Link's search for Nayru's pearl minutes after he passed yet another one of Niko's tests. Meanwhile, Tetra leaves the Café Bar irritated by her crew's coltish behavior and heads to her cabin to rest. Once there, as soon as she changes into her night clothes, she looks at a picture of her mother and reminisces about her._

[Tetra:]

Gentle soul, brave and bold

Always bright like an ember

Nerves of steel, heart of gold

That's the love I remember

She would hold me safe and warm

Through the fire and through the storm

She's not just a mom, you see

She's more than life to me

She would hold me safe and warm

Through the fire and through the storm

She's more worth than diamonds, pearls

And life could ever be

That's the one I adore

That's one I hold tender

Even though she's no more

She's the love I remember

Lived and died just for me

That's the love I remember


	3. Gaston (Groose)

Groose ("Gaston" from Beauty and the Beast)

[Cawlin:]

Gods, it disturbs me to see you here, Groose

Looking so down in the dumps

Everyone here'd love to be you, dear Groose

Even that blonde-headed chump

[Strich:]

There's no one in Skyloft who's greater than you

From oceans to lands to the sky

Ev'ryone's intimidated by you

And it's not very hard to see why

[Cawlin & Strich:]

No one's sharper than Groose

No one's smarter than Groose

[Cawlin:]

No one's faster and stronger and larger than Groose

[Strich:]

For there's no one in Skyloft as dapper

No one from sea to the shore!

[Cawlin:]

You can ask any Pipit or Scrapper

[Strich:]

And they'll tell you exactly who they're rooting for

[Cawlin & Strich:]

No one's quicker than Groose

No one's thicker than Groose

[Strich:]

No one's pompadour's redder and slicker than Groose

[Groose:]

As a character, yes, I'm quite fascinating!

[Chorus:]

My, what a guy, that old Groose!

Make way for Groose, the knight of knights!

[Cawlin:]

'Cause he is the best

[Strich:]

And the rest are just… 'aight

[Chorus:]

No one's dressed like that Groose

Not obsessed with that Groose

[Cawlin:]

No one on this poor island is blessed like that Groose

[Strich:]

For there's no one as nearly as tawny

[Groose:]

And I make all the ladies here swoon

[Strich:]

He'll forever be burly and brawny

[Groose:]

That's right!

And every scene goes with my signature tune

[Chorus:]

No one trumps just like Groose

Gives goosebumps just like Groose

[Cawlin & Strich:]

In a muscle contest, no one pumps just like Groose

[Groose:]

I am very sufficient with punching bags

 _(karate kicks punching bag off chain and swivel)_ Hi-ya!

[Chorus:]

Ten points just for Groose!

[Groose:]

I'd push and I shove

And I'd butt heads with Link

Ever since we were born on the isle

And now that we're grown

I will show him who's boss

'Cause that boy is just cramping my style!

[Chorus:]

No one's hot just like Groose

Hot to trot just like Groose

[Cawlin & Strich:]

No one's gonna tie Link in a knot just like Groose

[Groose:]

I will show Zelda who has the better beauty!

[Chorus:]

My, what a guy…

that Groose!


	4. Do You Want To Build A Snowman (Tingle)

Do You Wanna Buy A Sea Chart ("Do You Want To Build A Snowman" from Frozen)

 _In this chapter, Link visits Tingle Island, being asked the same question by the self-proclaimed 35 year-old fairy. By the third verse, Link is fed up with the expensive price of sea charts and stops visiting. Tingle becomes miserable without his presence (and rupees)._

[Tingle:]

 _[Spoken:]_

Mr. Fairy?

 _[Sung:]_

Do you wanna buy a sea chart

To help you 'cross the sea?

I'm quite aware your life's at stake

But won't you take

This thank you gift from me?

Forgive my sloppy drawing

It's not the best

Art isn't my specialty

Do you wanna buy a sea chart?

It doesn't have to be a sea chart...

 _[Link shakes his head "no"]_

[Tingle:]

Okay, bye…

[Tingle:]

Do you wanna buy a sea chart?

It may just help you on your quest

I think some help from us is overdue,

And it will guide you through your trials and through your tests!

You might just get a discount,

From this mini shop,

Just three ninety-eight a pop...

 _[Link glares]_

[Tingle:]

 _[Spoken:]_

Mr. Fairy?

 _[Sung:]_

Please, I know you're out there

Just wondering when you'll stop by

They say my charts are pretty overpriced

I don't think that's precise,

They're not that high

It's just me and my brothers,

On this lonely rock

Watching the big blue sky

Do you wanna buy a sea chart? _(sighs)_


	5. I See the Light (Medli & Komali)

I See the Light (from Tangled)

 _Medli is in the Earth Temple praying. Every now and then, she'll think about how she watched Prince Komali grow right before her eyes. Medli suddenly misses him. Meanwhile, back on Dragon Roost Island, the prince himself has waited for his friend to return. He even brought a flower, which has wilted one day later. Komali also misses the earth sage._

 _A/N: There are rumors that a potential romantic relationship between the two could develop. This is just my idea of what it would be like._

[Medli:]

All those days watching from the sidelines

All those years training with his kin

All this time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here praying to the spirits

Now I'm here suddenly I see

Standing here I know just where

I truly want to be

And at last I see the light

And it's like the curse has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like my world turned blue

And it's dark and cold as night

And our fate was somehow twisted

All at once everything feels empty

Now that I miss you

[Komali:]

All those years living in my bedroom

All those years living in a blur

All this time reminiscing on the

Days I spent with her

Now she's gone somewhere 'cross the ocean

Now I fear, now I want to know

If she's near it's crystal clear

Just where I want to go

[Both:]

And at last I see the light

[Komali:]

And it's like the curse has lifted

[Both:]

And at last I see the light

[Medli:]

And it's like my world turned blue

[Both:]

And it's dark and cold as night

And our fate was somehow twisted

All at once everything feels empty

Now that I miss you

Now that I miss you


	6. Out There (Zelda, Cia, & Volga)

One Chance ("Out There" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame)

 _This scene takes place in the Valley of Seers, where Cia uses her power to make Volga even more powerful. Zelda tries to convince him to fight as his own warrior, while Cia attempts to keep him under her control. The song below shows just how things went._

[Zelda:]

Your soul is dark

But it is noble

It's you alone whom you can trust in this whole battle

You are the only one

You, the dragon warrior of Eldin

You who look upon foes without fear

How can you protect yourself if you should always

Stay with her,

Away with her?

[Cia:] [Spoken]

Remember what you've promised, Volga.

[Cia:] [Sung] You are deformed

[Zelda:] You're not deformed

[Cia:] And you're corruptive

[Zelda:] You're not corruptive

[Cia:] And these are pests for which you must show little pity

This you must apprehend

[Zelda:] You are your one defender

[Cia:] Out here, they'll revile you as a coward

[Zelda:] [Spoken] You're not a coward

[Cia:] Out here, you must show them who to fear

[Zelda:] [Spoken] She is not sincere

[Cia:] Why feed on their enmity and fabrication?

Stay with me,

Be faithful to me

[Zelda:] She's hateful

[Cia:] Grateful to me

[Zelda:] Ungrateful

[Cia:] Don't stray away

Obey

[Cia/Zelda:] And/Please

Heed to

Me

[Volga:]

Never have I ever told of what was in my heart

Never have I ever spoke my own mind

All this time, I wanted just to fight a worthy foe

Hungry just to challenge all of mankind

All this time, I've never shown my true strength

All I've done was waste my precious time here

All my life, I wanted just to be a warrior

Not to be feared

But be revered

And one chance, just to have my fun

Can't I have just one chance? All I ask is one

To fight forever

One chance, and then my life will be done

Free to live

To enhance

Just so I can have this chance

One chance to show what I'm made of, to struggle and succeed

Walking through all fire and through all seas

Ever since that day I would just go about my life

Clueless of the curse that laid within me

But I'm not anymore

And all I'm longing for is

One chance, I can't ask for more

All I need is one chance, a chance that I adore

To freely fight my own war, like I've never fought before

I vow to live

How I choose

No regrets

Win or lose

From this curse

I advance

I can say I have that chance!


	7. I'll Make A Man Out of You (Impa)

I'll Make Soldiers Out of You ("I'll Make A Man Out of You" from Mulan)

 _This chapter focuses on Impa's intense training for Hyrulean soldiers. They are preparing for war with Ganondorf's forces, but it doesn't go well as they are deathly afraid of her._

[Impa:]

Let's get down to business-to fight Ganon's horde!

Show me what you've all learned with your shield and sword

You're the weakest bunch I've trained so far

But, never fear, for we're not through

Misters, I'll make soldiers out of you

Clever as a Sheikah

Goron strength within

Once you find your courage

We are sure to win

But you're mindless, weak, and frightened fools

And you don't know what to do

Somehow I'll make soldiers out of you!

[Hylian Soldier #1:]

We're never gonna win this war

[Hylian Soldier #2:]

Hope the villians don't come to me

[Hylian Soldier #3:]

Can't we all just use the Triforce for a wish?

[Hylian Soldier #4:]

Impa's got us scared to death

[Sheik:]

Hope she doesn't see right through me

[Link:]

Honestly, I'd rather be out catching fish

[Impa & Soldiers:]

(Be soldiers)

We must be swift as the Zora's river

(Be soldiers)

We must be wise as the Deku Tree

(Be soldiers)

With all the strength of the Goron's fire

Mysterious as the Sheikah family

Time is racing toward us till our foes arrive

Even with my orders, you may not survive

But you're suited for the Hylian war

So man up, or else, you're screwed

That's why I made soldiers out of you

[Impa & Soldiers:]

(Be soldiers)

We must be swift as the Zora's river

(Be soldiers)

We must be wise as the Deku Tree

(Be soldiers)

With all the strength of the Goron's fire

Mysterious as the Sheikah family

(Be soldiers)

We must be swift as the Zora's river

(Be soldiers)

We must be wise as the Deku Tree

(Be soldiers)

With all the strength of the Goron's fire

Mysterious as the Sheikah family


	8. I Can Go the Distance (Byrne)

Stronger Than the Spirits ("I Can Go the Distance" from "Hercules")

 _This parody takes place after Byrne leaves his mentor for greater power._

[BYRNE]

I've already lived

O'er a century

Just to be as mighty

As a spirit could be

But I stayed for naught

And I chose to flee

Now I realize that

Greater strength was meant for me

I'll achieve this dream

Stronger than the Spirits

I shall be supreme

This dream's mine alone

I will never rest

'Til I pass the test

I will do most anything

To make this strength my own

I will be, somehow,

Stronger than the Spirits

None can stop me now

I will reign alone

And no one in town

Would dare bring me down

I will do most anything

To make this strength my own

 **REPRISE**

[BYRNE]

I was meant to be

Stronger than the Spirits

It's my destiny

Mine and mine alone

Everyone shall see

Stronger than the Spirits

That I've gained a newfound strength that

I can call my own


	9. God Help the Outcasts (Lana)

Lana's Prayer ("God Help the Outcasts" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame")

[LANA]

I don't know if you can hear me

Or if you're even there

I don't know if you would listen

To a guardian's prayer

Yes, I know I am the pure one

But this is not for me

I'm just here hoping and praying

That you set the others free

Please help the soldiers

Weary from war

Give them the power

To travel afar

Please help the hero

Continue to stand

If he can't guide them

Then no one else can

Don't give me wealth

Don't give me fame

Don't give me glory to shine on my name

Don't give me love I can possess

I beg you, Hylia, give them a blessing

I ask for nothing

I can get by

But I know my dark half

Is going to die

Please save the lost one

Relieve her somehow

She is a loved one

She needs you right now

Please help my loved ones

They need you now


	10. Let It Go (Ganondorf)

Let It Burn ("Let It Go" from "Frozen")

[GANONDORF]:

The moonlight glows on the fortress tonight

No Gerudo to be seen

A desert of thugs and bandits,

And it looks like I'm the king.

The wind is howling as desire burns inside

Couldn't covet it, Hylia knows I tried!

Don't let them win, don't let them flee

Be the villain that you were born to be

Soon they will see, when I return,

Soon they will learn!

Let it burn, let it burn

Let fire engulf them all

Let it burn, let it burn

Let the chosen hero fall

I don't care

What he's going to say

Let demise reign on,

Hyrule always bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some princess

Can foil all my plans

And the hero that destroyed me

Hasn't grown into a man!

This time, I will not lose again

The golden pieces I shall claim

Next time, when they come bother me, they'll see!

Let it burn, let it burn

With their blood raining through the sky

Let it burn, let it burn

They'll never see me die!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let demise reign on!

My power surges throughout all of Hyrule Field

My soul is haunting every soldier with a sword and shield

And soon, I'll have all of the pieces in my hand

By then, it's far too late

King Ganon rules the land!

Let 'em burn, let 'em burn

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let 'em burn, let 'em burn

Queen Hylia is gone!

Here they'll stand

In the evil days

Let demise reign on,

Hyrule always bothered me anyway!


End file.
